


Sleeping Tom

by LadyGoodwin



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I'm a dork, Napping, Please Don't Hate Me, Romance, Tom wouldn't leave me alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1610891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGoodwin/pseuds/LadyGoodwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom taking a nap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Tom

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know. Tom is a sneaky sneaker, who sneaks, and then next thing I know, he's all up in my imagination. I didn't ask for this. I just wanted to know who played Loki. 
> 
> Story inspired by this pic.

Sleeping Tom 

Nala looked down at Tom, sleeping soundly on her couch.  He was breathing quietly, one hand near his forehead, the other lay across his stomach.  Somewhere he had bought an army green t-shirt.  The color rarely looks good on anyone, but of course it flattered him.  It had to be the auburn hair.  A black corded necklace hid just under the v-neck of the shirt.  She had never seen it before, maybe she’d ask about it later.  

Following the cord of the necklace, her eyes slowly slid up the line of his neck, and she had an urge to trace over each small freckle she encountered.  There was a small area, tucked just under his earlobe, she imagined to be one of the softest places on his body, and had an almost overwhelming desire to find out first hand.  But, that was not the nature of their relationship, and that was alright.  She didn’t mind it, much.  Most of the time, those feelings hardly disrupted the surface, except for times like now, when he seemed so serene and vulnerable.  

“Love, will you wake me at 2:00 so I don’t miss my thing?” he had asked earlier.  

Of course she had agreed, he needed rest, so she meandered off to her office to do some work.  When 2:00 struck, she went back out into the living room to see if he had managed to wake himself up.  He hadn’t, and so here she stood.  She really did hate to wake him, anyone really.  Being woken up sucks.  She sighed, and would do what he asked.  

Carefully sitting down on the edge of the couch, she lightly touched his shoulder.  “Tom?” she said softly.  There was no response.  She tried again, this time with a little more insistence and a feathered brush to his shoulder.  “Tom?”  

He made a deep, inarticulate noise, and Nala smiled.

“Tom, it’s time to wake up.”

He made the same noise, only a little louder.

“Sweetie, it’s two.”

He took in a deep breath and sighed.  He was awake, but unwilling to let go so easily.  She rubbed his shoulder again, trying to encourage him to come around.  He reached up, took her left hand and moved it to his chest and covered it with his other, and sighed contentedly.

Nala could feel the slow, strong beat of his heart and the expanding of his chest as he breathed.  She chuckled and covered his hands with hers.  “Tom, you don’t want to miss your appointment, do you?”

He sighed again, and removed one of his hands from the stack and pulled his phone out of his pocket.  One handed, he brought it to life and hit the screen to call someone.  She heard the phone ring on the other end, a click and a muffled voice.  

“Hey, mate.  Is it alright if I cancel tonight?  I’m beat,” Tom said.

There was a response from the voice on the other end that she couldn’t understand.

“Great, thanks.  I appreciate it.  Call me tomorrow and we’ll reschedule.”

More muffled response was heard.

“Cheers.”  He hung up the phone and stuck it back in his pocket, returning his hand to the pile on his chest.  

“Maybe you should have done that to begin with,” she chided.

He turned his head to look at her, smiling.  “Aren’t you tired?”

“No.  Why would I be tired?”

“I think you are.”

“I think you’re high.”

He raised his hand and made circles in front of her eyes with his finger.  “You are getting sleepy.  Very, very sleepy,” he said ginning, then bopped her nose.

She swatted his hand away, laughing.  “You’re high.  ‘Fess up.”

“Come nap with me.  All the cool kids are doing it,” he gently tugged on her hands, pulling her into the couch.

This time she sighed, like she was exasperated with him, and doing this was a huge inconvenience, not to mention it was a giant favor.  In reality, it was the best offer she’d had in months.  It wasn’t like this was an unusual occurrence.  She couldn’t count the times they’d fallen asleep near or on each other, like puppies.  It was always easy and always comforting.  Honestly, a little comforting today, sounded like just the thing.  She climbed over to nestle between him and the back of the couch.  She learned her lesson early on, that the other way around, would sometimes find her unceremoniously deposited on the floor.  He wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled into his chest.

“Now, isn’t this better?” he asked.  She could now feel the rumble in his chest as he spoke and it invoked a sense of safety. 

“Yeah.  It is,” she whispered.  He almost immediately fell back to sleep.  It was a gift to fall asleep so easily, for sure.  She lay there, not really tired, but relaxed and content.

 

Nala was slowly drawn out of sleep, by the feeling of someone lightly caressing her.  The hand languidly moved from the top of her shoulder, down her body, over her hip to her thigh and back up.  Each lap around, the hand explored a little more, down the front, up the back, not quite inappropriate, but was dancing pretty close to the line.

“Please tell me you are not trying to cop a feel from a sleeping woman,” Nala mumbled.

“Maybe?” 

She could hear the smile in his voice.  “Tom, are you making a pass at me?”  She joked.

She felt his heart speed up a tiny bit.  “Maybe,” there was no smile this time.

Nala angled her body so she could raise up and look at him.  His hand moved from her hip, up to her hair, where he fondly stroked it.  Their eyes met and held for a good long while, before Nala lay back down on his chest.  “When did you have this change of heart?” she finally asked.

“I’d been thinking about it,” his hand went back to her hip, lightly tracing doodles.

“And then?”

He took another deep breath, and exhaled, “And then I decided to stop thinking about it.”

She smiled and was sure he could feel it through the soft, green shirt.  

They luxuriated in cuddling on the couch, him returning to caressing her back, while she lightly stroked his chest with her fingers, until Tom moved slightly.  Nala sat up partially allowing to maneuver to where he wanted to be.  His hand slid up the back of her body, to her head.  Pulling her down, he moved up to bring them together for a kiss.  It was reserved, but the electricity between them crackled and sparked.  He brought his other hand up and cupped the side of her face, taking just a moment to get a breath of air before pulling her into another deeper, more demanding kiss.  His tongue bid entry, and she gladly welcomed him, her hand clenching a handful of his t-shirt as she matched his heat and intensity.

They were momentarily startled when Tom’s pants started buzzing.  Tom and Nala looked at each other, and he dropped his head back on the couch, clearly disappointed.

“There’s a ‘…or are you just happy to see me’ joke in here somewhere,” she smiled.

Tom laughed his singular laugh, and Nala moved so he could retrieve the phone from his pocket.  He looked at the screen, turned it off and tossed it onto the coffee table.  Nala rested her hands and chin on his chest and look up at him.  “Now what?” She smiled, playing it cool, because really, now what?

Tom smoothed her hair back out of her face and ran the back of his hand over her cheeks before raising his left hand and looking at his watch.  His hands found their way back around Nala, resting on her backside.  “Hungry?” he asked, like this was their normal routine.  Which, it was, except now with kissing and feel copping, apparently.

Nala nodded.

“I don’t know why I ask, you’re always hungry,” he said smiling, and sitting up.  

Nala moved backwards and sat up, her knees straddling his legs.  Tom took her face in his hands and kissed her lovingly, then kissed her again, and then one more time.  

“What do you want?” he asked, his hands landing on her hips, where he gently rubbed them.

“I don’t know.  Should I cook or order in?” Nala asked as they stood.

“Your choice,” he said.  They ambled into the kitchen, Tom behind her, his hands around her middle, where the answer to the question could be found either in the refrigerator or on a take out menu.  

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. I wanted to get it out of my head so I could work on the other one.


End file.
